The Ultimate Truth or Dare Story
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: You are probably thinking this is another idiotic story with bad plotting and OOC characters, right? Luckily for you, this is just a parody.
1. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: I got tired of seeing those Truth or Dare stories in the PJO archive so I decided to do a parody on the cliché.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Truth or Dare?**

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood, for it was the first day after the end of the Second Titan War. Everyone was happy, including the usually grumpy Mr. D.

"I am so happy!" said Nico.

"Me too!" yelled Percy.

"OH. MY. GODS. I FEEL SO GOOD!" shouted Travis.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" said Annabeth, who saw the three boys whooping for no reason, "It's almost like the entire camp is out of character."

"Well, that's because we are in a Truth or Dare story, Annabeth," said her brother, Malcolm.

"Great, let me guess, some stupid fanfic author wants us all to play a children's party game," said Annabeth.

"Correct," replied her brother.

At the exact same moment, Silena's ghost popped out of nowhere and yelled, "Who wants to play a children's party game?"

"We do!" shouted back a bunch of campers.

* * *

**Later...in the Aphrodite cabin**

Silena, Annabeth, Malcolm, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, Lou Ellen, and Katie were sitting in a circle inside the Aphrodite cabin. It had taken some time for Silena to get the cabin all to themselves because she had to kick her siblings out.

"Why do we need to kick your siblings out?" asked Annabeth.

"Because we are to play this game for 12 hours, silly," replied the former camper.

"What about Chiron and Mr. D?" asked Malcolm, "Won't they notice anything?"

"Of course not," said Silena, "The adults _never _notice anything in this story."

Annabeth pressed her hands to the sides of her face and began to scream.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Big House...**

"Did you just hear someone scream, Mr. D?"

"It's probably just a camper who is about to play a children's party game, Chiron."

"Should we check it out?"

"Nah."

Chiron sighed and continued to play pinochle with Mr. D

* * *

**Back in the Aphrodite cabin...**

"Okay, I'm going to start," said Silena. The daughter of Aphrodite looked around the cabin before pointing at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," replied Annabeth without enthusiasm.

"Hah, Rachel Dare!" said Travis. Nobody bothered to laugh at his idiotic joke.

Silena smirked as she said, "Okay, I dare you to kiss Percy for five minutes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she and Percy stood up to kiss each other.

"Hey! Look at that!" said Connor, "Percy and Annabeth are kissing! I have never seen that before!"

"Yeah," agreed Malcolm sarcastically, "What a refreshing concept!"

"Awww," cooed Silena, "You guys are so cute."

Annabeth and Percy split apart after five minutes and returned to their original sitting spots.

"Okay, it's your turn now, Annabeth," said Silena.

Annabeth pointed to Katie in a bored manner and said, "Truth or Dare, Gardener?"

"Dare," replied Katie.

"Hah, Rachel Dare!" said Travis once again.

Annabeth glared at the son of Hermes and said, "Stoll, that joke wasn't funny the first time and will never be, so SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay," muttered Travis mutinously, "Jeez, why are you such a bitch today?"

Annabeth turned back to the daughter of Demeter and said, "Okay, I dare you to slap Travis Stoll in the face one billion times."

Katie smiled evilly at Annabeth while saying, "Done."

At the end of it, Travis Stoll was completely unconscious and had a completely red face filled with slap marks.

"I'm guessing that you don't like Travis," remarked Thalia after Katie finished slapping Travis.

Katie turned to the Hunter and said, "Of course not. Who the Hades told you that I liked him?"

"Um, obsessive Tratie fangirls?" replied Thalia.

Silena scowled at Thalia's statement. Meanwhile, Katie rolled her eyes as she picked Nico for the next 'Truth or Dare'.

"Truth or Dare, Nico?" she asked the son of Hades.

"Dare," replied Nico.

"Hah, Rachel Dare!" said Connor.

"Connor, don't make me kick your ass," growled Annabeth, "I am not in a good mood today."

The Stoll brother immediately shut up after that.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Thalia Grace for ten minutes," said Katie in a bored voice to Nico.

Nico's face lighted up as he said, "Really, you would let me do that?"

"Sure, I guess," said Katie casually.

Nico, not believing it, scooted towards Thalia and put one hand on the Hunter's shoulder. To Annabeth's disbelief, Thalia did not push away Nico's hand and instead, put one hand on his chest.

"Thalia! You can't do that!" Annabeth then shouted.

Thalia looked at her best friend with a dreamy grin and said back, "Yes, I can."

"Thalia, you are a Hunter for crying out loud!" cried the daughter of Athena, "It's against Artemis' rules for her Hunters to kiss boys."

"Screw the rules, I am out of character," said the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia then proceeded to snog Nico for ten minutes.

"Your friend is _so _screwed," said Malcolm to his sister as they both watched Thalia knock over Nico during their kissing session.

"I know," muttered Annabeth, "But what can I do?"

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Silena: Like oh my gods, this is like the best story ever! **

**Malcolm: In your dreams.**


	2. Silena Goes Bananas

**Silena: Hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter of The Ultimate Truth or Dare story! You see you guys, the author is continuing this awesome story. And yes, eff the fourth wall.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Silena Goes Bananas**

"Oh my gods, I love you so much!" Thalia screamed at Nico as she laid on top of him.

"ME TOO!" screamed back Nico as he hugged Thalia's midriff.

Connor stared at the reader and smirked as he said, "Fanservice!"

Meanwhile, Annabeth watched both of them in fear. She didn't know which one of her friends was going to get zapped first.

"Hey sis, you want to bet which one is going to get zapped first?" said Malcolm, nudging Annabeth.

"Malcolm, this isn't funny. I don't want Thalia to die." replied Annabeth back as calmly as she can without showing panic in her voice.

"What about Nico?"

"Well, I don't want him to die too."

_Boom!_

A god just appeared in their midst. Annabeth looked at him with horror as she soon realized that the god in front of her was Artemis herself.

"Thalia Grace!" the goddess of the hunt thundered.

"Yes, Artemis?" Thalia carelessly said as she snogged Nico. How Thalia talked and kissed at the same time, Annabeth didn't want to know.

"You have broken your oath to me!" continued Artemis in anger, "Prepare to be punished!"

"Wait, Lady Artemis, we're just playing a game," piped up Silena.

Artemis glared at her but Silena didn't flinch; she just stared back defiantly.

"You think that a _game _is an acceptable excuse for Thalia to break her oath, daughter of Aphrodite!?" she growled at Silena.

"Of course," replied Silena calmly, "We're playing Truth or Dare."

Silence entered the cabin as everyone watched Silena and Artemis stare at one another. From Artemis' face expression, Annabeth thought that Artemis was on the verge of blasting Silena into wolf bits.

"Truth or Dare," finally said Artemis slowly.

"Yes what about it?" said Silena.

"I love that game," giggled Artemis as she hopped up and down excitingly like a little girl (wait a minute), "Can I play?"

As everyone else breathed a sign of relief, Annabeth dropped her jaw in surprise and disbelief, and Malcolm quickly face-palmed.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming, Annabeth," said Malcolm behind his hand, "This is too surreal."

"Don't worry Malcolm, we just need to put up with this until the author gets bored of this story," replied Annabeth in a tired voice

* * *

**In the "real" world**

Jessica D. Nird, the super-zealous fangirl of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, was on her computer when she checked her email.

"OH. MY. GODS!111" she shouted in text-speak after reading one particular email, "EVERYBODY LOVES MY TRUTH OR DARE STORY!111"

She then look at the reviews from people who loved her story. One review particularly caught her eye.

_Dear Super-Cool Author,_

_Like OMIGODS, I , like, totally love your story. How many chapters are you going to make this so not lame story last!? I like totally hope it has infinity chapters!1111_

_PS: I love typing with ones1111_

"Oh my gods!" thought Jessica D. Nird after she read the letter, "I like totally need to make this last as long as possible even if I need to make it up as I go along!"

"Maybe I should do one million chapters?" she then thought, "It's long enough to satisfy my readers _and _short enough to not totally jump the shark."

The writing prodigy eagerly began to type on her computer and write the third chapter of her great Percy Jackson fanfiction story.

* * *

**Back in Camp Half-Blood**

"Oh my gods!" shouted Artemis as she sat on the floor next to Silena, "Whose turn is it!"

"It's still Nico's turn," replied Silena, who then pointed at Nico who was still snogging Thalia.

"Man, when will he stop!?" complained Artemis, "I want to get on some good dares too!"

"I think it's cute." gushed Silena, "They are almost as cute as Romeo and Juliet were in that Shakespeare play!"

"Um, Silena," said Malcolm, "Romeo and Juliet _died_ at the end of the play."

"Who cares, Malcolm," replied Silena in a defiant voice, "They still had each other at the very end."

"Gods," said Percy as Malcolm opened his mouth to respond but closed it again, "How long have they been kissing?"

"Thirty-two minutes," announced Lou Ellen who was looking at her watch.

Everybody but Silena stared at her.

"You've been keeping track?" said Connor in disbelief.

"Someone had to," said Lou Ellen with a shrug.

"Do you want to skip Nico's turn and continue with the game, Silena," said Percy.

"Um sure," said Silena, "But let's ask Nico first if he's alright with it."

Apparently, even Silena was getting tired of watching Nico snog Thalia too, thought Annabeth to herself.

"Sounds good to me," said Percy with a small grin.

"Hey! Nico!" said Connor rather loudly at Nico and Thalia, "We're going to skip your turn. Is that okay with you?"

Nico gave a response that was halfway a grunt and a French kiss.

"That sounds like a yes to me," said Connor. Everyone except Silena and Artemis laughed

"Okay then, whose turn should it be?" asked Silena.

"Let it be me!" said Percy with excitement as he raised his hand, "I haven't gotten a turn yet!"

"Sure, Percy," said Silena politely, "Fire away."

Percy's head looked around the circle before settling on Lou Ellen.

"Lou, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, do you have a crush on Connor Stoll? he taunted.

Everyone but Annabeth and Malcolm stared at her for the answer. Annabeth quickly noticed that Connor had his fingers crossed behind his back and rolled her eyes.

"Ummmm, no?" Lou Ellen said slowly.

"Really?" inquired Percy even further, "Do you even like him as a friend?"

"You can't ask more than one question, Percy," replied Lou.

"Well, you weren't even telling the truth," shot back Percy.

"Wanna bet, Aqualad?" said Lou with anger in her voice for the first time.

"Oh boy, here it comes," muttered Annabeth without much enthusiasm.

"Yes, the part where the River Styx comes into play," continued Malcolm.

Both of the Athena campers' predictions came true in a second.

"Well, if you did say the truth, you shouldn't have a problem repeating it under the River Styx," said Percy with triumph in his voice.

"Okay then," said Lou, "I swear on the River Styx that I don't have a crush on Connor Stoll nor will I ever."

Thunder rang above them but nothing happened to Lou otherwise. Connor looked very disappointed.

"Okay you guys," said Silena suddenly, "Since we have some issues with the 'Truth' section of this game, I want all of you to swear on the River Styx that you will always respond truthfully to the asker after he asks you a question after you pick 'Truth' for your choice."

"Are you crazy?" cried out Katie, "I don't want my secrets being spilled out by Connor!"

"Good idea, Katie," said Connor with a sadistic grin on his face.

"You do as I say!" said Silena suddenly with menace in her voice, "Otherwise, YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!"

"Forget you!" growled Katie who then stood up, "I'm not playing this stupid game anymore."

She was immediately stopped by Silena who also had stood up and was pulling a pistol out of her pocket.

"You still going?" Silena asked as she casually cocked her pistol.

"No," murmered Katie meekly as she sat back down.

"Oh boy, what a plot twist," said Malcolm sarcastically to the reader, his hands raised and moving in mock fright, "It turns out that Silena is actually a psychotic killer who likes playing children's party games."

"Shut up you!" growled Silena, pointing her gun at Malcolm, "Or I'll shoot your brains out!"

"You know what?" muttered Malcolm so that only Annabeth could hear him, "That actually sounds better than playing a children's party game."

"Now," said Silena turning her head at each of the participants, save Thalia, Nico, and Travis, in the Aphrodite cabin and causing everyone to wince as she stared at each one of them, "You all do as I say otherwise I'll shoot you in the head. Swear by the River Styx that you will all answer the asker's question truthfully if you pick truth as a choice from said asker."

"Fun," muttered Annabeth dryly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's the real author of the story. ****Anyways, I'll like to say that Jessica D. Nird is not an actual person or an actual fanfic writer, just a character I made up. **


	3. Out of Character

**Chapter Three: Out of Character **

"Swear by the River!" screamed Silena at Percy, her gun pointed at his head.

"Okay," said Percy in a cowering voice, "I swear by the River Styx that I will answer the asker's question truthfully if I pick truth as a choice from said asker."

"Now you!" yelled Silena at Artemis, "Or I'll shoot you in the head!"

"Technically, you can't kill me since I'm a god," said Artemis without fear.

"SWEAR IT!" she shouted with such power that it made Zeus' Lightning Bolt look like a firecracker.

"Okay, okay," whimpered Artemis, "I swear..."

After five minutes, Silena managed to get almost everybody in the cabin to swear on the Styx for the Truth or Dare game.

"Gee," whispered Percy to his girlfriend, "Why is Silena so serious about this? I mean this is just a children's party game."

"THIS IS NOT A CHILDREN'S PARTY GAME, PERSEUS JACKSON!" yelled Silena, "TRUTH OR DARE IS A DEEP GAME IN WHICH ANYONE CAN FIND THEIR TRUE LOVE AND ENJOY THEIR SOCIAL LIVES WITH FRIENDS!"

"Well, there you go, Percy," said Annabeth, putting his hands up in a shrugging gesture, "Truth or Dare is serious business; therefore, Silena is in the right to be serious about it."

Silena nodded her head in approval to Annabeth's words, apparently not noticing Annabeth's subtle sarcasm. The daughter of Aphrodite then turned to look at Malcolm, who was the only conscious camper who hadn't swore on the Styx yet.

"Malcolm, swear," Silena growled.

"Sure," replied Malcolm, crossing his arms, "F*** this game."

"FIRST WARNING!" shouted Silena as she pointed her pistol at Malcolm.

Annabeth looked fearfully at Malcolm. She tried to gesture to him not to piss Silena off any further but he seemed to ignore it.

"WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO SWEAR ON THE STYX OR NOT!?"

Malcolm and Silena glared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Malcolm broke it.

"Since you were specific..." he said slowly. He then recited the oath.

Silena gave him one last glare before smiling toothily from ear to ear.

"Thanks Malcolm, now we can finally continue!" she said quite happily as she put her pistol back in her pocket.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows but just accepted the fact that Silena was possibly bipolar or inconsistently OOC. Probably the latter.

"So whose turn was it?" Silena then said.

Lou Ellen raised her hand and looked around for the next victim.

"Pick me! Pick me!" cried out Artemis as she bounced up like an excited ten-year old.

"Umm, sure. Lady Artemis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Truth is for wussies."

"Okay, I dare you to become a jackalope and hop around camp."

"That sounds so lame though. Can you choose another dare?"

"Fine, I dare you to sing _Call Me Maybe _to Mr. D."

"Dionysus? Hah! This will be fun!"

The goddess of hunt disappeared from the cabin. All was silent in the Aphrodite cabin except for the noises of Thalia and Nico (who were still snogging).

Out of the corner of her left ear, Annabeth heard Connor Stoll say, "You guys wanna go outside to check to see what happened?"

_Bang! _

Artemis returned, her head beaded with sweat and her mouth curved into a smile. Annabeth and Malcolm watched with boredom as everyone else crowded Artemis and questioned her of what happened at the Big House.

"So what happened?" asked Connor eagerly, "Did Mr. D get pissed?"

"Like OH. MY. GODS. HE LIKE SO DID!" giggled Artemis in an excited tone, "He like took one look at me when I first sang and threw a Coke bottle at me."

"That is like so funny!" giggled back Silena, "Mr. D is such a donkey's ass."

"Have I ever told you how unrealistic this story is?" whispered Malcolm to Annabeth in a tired voice, "Mr. D spots Artemis doing something stupid and doesn't even suspect a thing."

"To be frank, he doesn't really give a damn about us," replied Annabeth.

"Well, I think he just has a _dam _problem," piped up Percy who seemed to have eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Percy, I'm really tired right now," said Annabeth exasperatedly, "Please just shut your dam hole up."

After some giggling from Artemis and Silena and eye-rolling from the two Athena campers, everyone went back to their places and sat in a circle in the middle of the cabin once again.

"Artemis, your turn to choose," said Silena after everyone was settled.

Artemis looked around before looking at Katie Gardener and saying, "Katie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Katie rather nervously.

"Wuss," Annabeth heard Connor murmur under his breath.

Artemis gave an evil smile to Katie as she said, "Okay, I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Elysium with Connor Stoll in the closet."

"Oh yes, that dare has no hidden implications at all," deadpanned Malcolm.

"Well, this story _is_ rated T," pointed out Annabeth.

"HEY!" screamed Silena suddenly, "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"There was never a fourth wall in this stupid story," countered Malcolm, "And Silena, stop speaking in caps; it's getting really annoying."

"Fine!" yelled Silena, "But seriously! You guys are ruining this story with your stupid comments!"

"Nice going, genius," whispered Annabeth angrily to Malcolm after Silena turned to look at Katie.

"What did I do?!"

"You stopped Silena from being super-irritating with her caps lock disorder."

"So? It was the right thing to do. You prefer her putting all caps?"

"Malcolm, don't be a smart-ass right now. If you had let her do her idiotic actions, we would have gotten the readers annoyed too and stop reading this story. Get my drift?"

"Ohhh," said Malcolm as he stopped looking mad and started blushing a bit, "I do now."

"Good, here's the plan: we let Silena do all her stupid antics and the readers will stop becoming interested in this Truth or Dare plot. If this works, the author of this moronic story will probably get discouraged and stop updating, and we'll be free."

"Nice plan," muttered back Malcolm, "How come I didn't think of that?"

"It's probably because you spend most of your time being a wise guy whereas I actually do something more productive," replied Annabeth, "There's a reason why I'm Cabin 6's captain and you're not."

Malcolm scowled while Annabeth smiled. Sometimes, Malcolm's arrogant attitude was annoying and it felt good to one-up him at times.

"You know, you could have thought of this back in Chapter One," said Malcolm

"Well, I was _really _pissed off at that time," explained Annabeth, "I didn't want to play that idiotic Truth or Dare game and Travis just set me off with that stupid Rachel Dare joke."

Malcolm and Annabeth ended their conversation and looked back at the other players. It seemed that the game had paused while he and Annabeth had talked since Artemis and Silena were trying to persuade Katie into getting in the closet with Connor.

"But I don't know how to play 'Seven Minutes in Elysium'," said Katie.

"Oh, it's easy," replied Artemis, "You and someone else, who would be Connor in this case, get into a closet..."

"...imagine yourselves in Elysium and have some fun with each other," finished Silena.

"In a closet? With Connor Stoll? You got to be kidding!"

"Oh come on, Kate my mate, it's just seven minutes," purred Silena in a charming voice.

"Yeah and I'm not too bad if you get to know me," said Connor, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay, fine. But seven minutes only! Then, I'm coming out," insisted Katie.

"Sure hon," said Silena.

Katie and Connor stood up and walked to the closet at the end of the Aphrodite cabin. As they walked, Annabeth watched Silena march behind them and close the door as both of them got into the closet. Then, Annabeth watched with raised eyebrows as Silena put a chair under the closet's door knob.

"Like oh my gods!" said Silena with excitement as she sat back down in the circle among the other players, "I hope they kiss!"

Meanwhile, Artemis giggled too as she said, "Like oh my gods, Silena! You ship Cotie?"

"Not only do I ship Cotie, I also ship Morra."

"From Legend of Korra, like oh my gods! Me too!" squealed Artemis with delight.

"What TV show are they talking about?" asked Percy to Annabeth as Artemis and Silena chattered away.

"How should I know?" said Annabeth without interest, "I only watch National Geographic and the History Channel."

Malcolm, on the other hand, was still listening to Artemis and Silena's conversation.

"Like oh my gods, what's your favorite pairing in Harry Potter, Silena?"

"Definitely Harmione, what's yours?"

"Like Linny forever, baby!"

"You're a yuri shipper?"

"I'm Artemis, baby. Why wouldn't I?"

"How disturbing," thought Malcolm, "Who let this OOC goddess be the guardian of the Hunters?"

Percy's words interrupted the son of Athena's thoughts.

"Do you know what Silena and Artemis are talking about?" he asked.

Malcolm looked around the cabin and saw that Lou Ellen was looking at him for an answer too. He looked towards Annabeth, who shrugged at him.

"Why are you asking me!?"

"Well," said Lou, "We figured that since you were a son of Athena-"

"Look, I'm not a nerd okay? I don't know all this pop culture stuff, alright?"

"Malcolm, I thought you knew as much as those guys on _Big Bang Theory._"

Malcolm ignored Lou and turned to Annabeth, whispering, "Author is currently using references, which is becoming quite annoying. Plan is going smoothly, yes?"

"I suppose so," said Annabeth as she shrugged.

Behind them, a moan was heard. Both of them turned around and saw that Travis was now waking up.

"What happened?" croaked Travis.

Before both of them can say anything, they heard Lou Ellen scream, "_Stupefy!_"

A red jet of light passed between the two Athena campers and hit Travis square in the face, knocking him out once more.

"I'm surprised that the author actually remembered about him," remarked Malcolm.


	4. Return of the Jedi

**A/N: Once again, Jessica D. Nird and her reviewers are fictional characters and are not real people.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Return of the Jedi**

One day, Jessica D. Nird checked her email again.

"Like OMG!" she screamed quite loud, "More reviews!"

She looked through all the reviews on her Truth or Dare story and stopped herself to look at one particularly long review.

_Dear Super-Cool Author,_

_I like totally love your story! But there's like one problem!_

_There's no Percabeth at all! Except for the first chapter, there was like no really cute Percabeth love scenes!_

_I want fluff or I'm not reviewing the next chapter!_

_Sincerely,_

_Fangirlwithrabies123_

A lot of the new reviews said similar things as the first review did, so Jessica decided to reread her Truth or Dare story.

Her reviewers were right; there was no Percabeth save for the first chapter. She had to give the fans what they want but how could she if her story took place after the Titan War and the underwater kiss between Percy and Annabeth? There was nothing she could use to make the Percabeth more interesting._  
_

Then, it hit her.

She quickly opened Google Chrome and her email and typed rapidly in her letter composition. After she was done, she looked over it before clicking "send".

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood...**

"Are those seven minutes up?" Percy asked Lou.

"Just thirty more seconds, Percy."

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Malcolm were having a covert discussion, making sure that no one could overhear them.

"She stopped making those references," whispered Malcolm.

"Yeah, I know," muttered Annabeth, "But hopefully she would keep making them so the readers get annoyed."

Malcolm sighed before muttering back, "Sometimes, I think we are the only sane ones in this story. I guess we should be thankful that the fanfic author somehow didn't make the two of us out of character, huh?"

"I don't know. We might become insane before this story is ev-"

_Bang!_

Annabeth and Malcolm jumped and turned to look at the back of the Aphrodite cabin. The closet door had opened and both Katie and Connor were walking out with sweat on their foreheads.

"Did you guys kiss?" said Silena with excitement as Artemis giggled.

"No," said Katie and Connor curtly.

"Really? Then, what's that red thing on Connor's face, then?"

"That's just a slap mark, Silena," moaned Connor, "Oh gods, it still hurts like Hades."

Lou Ellen gave Katie the thumbs-up sign while Percy and Malcolm began to snicker. Annabeth was about to crack a smile until she saw Silena's face.

"Katie Gardener!" Silena growled, "Why didn't you kiss Connor!"

The laughter immediately died as Katie turned slowly with fear to Silena.

"He was annoying," Katie then said in a quiet voice, barely louder than a mutter, "And he wasn't really my type, Silena."

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD EXCUSE!" Silena screamed, piercing everyone else's ears and pushing Katie backwards with her sudden shout, "KISS HIM NOW OR ELSE!"

Annabeth had to give Katie some respect as the daughter of Demeter stood her ground shakily and replied with a defiant "No!".

"THAT IS IT!" shouted Silena, "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

Katie trembled fearfully as Silena took out her pistol and raised it at her.

"What are you going to do?" Katie said quietly.

Silena glared at her for a moment before replying angrily, "I was thinking of making you play Russian Roulette with a fully loaded Colt for your punishment but I think you deserve far worse for ruining the romance of this game."

Katie gulped nervously. So did Annabeth.

"For your punishment, you and Connor Stoll would be kicked out of this cabin and be forbidden from playing this wonderful Truth or Dare game until I've seen that you and Connor have made romantic contact," said Silena with a stony and ruthless face.

Annabeth breathed a sign of relief. She watched as Katie raise her eyebrows and walk out of the cabin. Meanwhile, Connor was still complaining about his punishment in the circle with the other players.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Shut up Connor!" screamed Silena, "You follow my orders or I'll shoot you in the head!"

"But I love playing this children's party ga-"

"GO!"

"Okay, fine," he grumbled as he stood up and followed Katie out the door.

"So we're down four players," said Lou immediately after Connor was gone, "I think we need more players, Silena."

"Don't worry," replied Silena as her frown twisted into a smile, "Katie will probably return soon-"

"When the Phlegethon river freezes over," Annabeth heard Malcolm finish under his breath.

_Pfft_

Annabeth raised her head to the source of the noise and saw a small piece of paper that floating down to the middle of the Truth or Dare players. Silena quickly flew upwards to snatch the note out of the air. Annabeth's brain began to work fast as she watched the daughter of Aphrodite fly towards the cabin closet.

After a moment or so, Silena flew back to the group and announced, "We are going to change this game up. Artemis, I want you to get one of my sisters so she can play this game."

"Sure," said Artemis who vanished, leaving silver dust.

Silena then turned to the main group, but by her eyes, Annabeth saw that she wasn't staring at them.

"Can someone please split Thalico apart?" she asked.

Lou Ellen responded by flicking her hand casually while still looking at Silena. Everyone else watched in amazement as a giant transparent orb lifted Thalia and Nico upwards and separated into two, each carrying a single passenger.

"They have snogged for at least one hour now," announced Lou as she stared at her watch.

"The time makes no sense," whispered Malcolm to Annabeth, "How did those two suck on each other for one straight hour?"

"I don't know but I already lost track of the time because of the insipidity of this game," replied Annabeth in a bored manner, her eyes closed and one hand on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Lou's orbs disappeared, dropping Thalia and Nico on two different cabin beds.

"Mmmm, Thalia, your taste is so spic-Dammit!" cursed Nico who found himself kissing a pillow, "You're not Thalia!"

"Mmmm, Nico, your lips are so sexy," simpered Thalia as she snogged and cuddled with the blankets on her bed with her eyes closed, "Oh, you're so soft too!"

"Thalia, you are kissing a blanket," pointed out Artemis helpfully.

"What are you talking about?" said Thalia in a bubbly happy tone as she opened her eyes, "This is Nico! And he's...a blanket?"

"OH MY GODS!" the daughter of Zeus screamed girly (mentally scarring Annabeth in the process), "Nico turned into a blanket! What did you you guys do to him!"

"Gods, that's too OOC," remarked Malcolm with disgust, "If that happened to me..."

He shivered.

"Thalia dear, I'm over here," said Nico from the bed opposite hers.

Thalia smiled gleefully and jumped off her bed and ran for Nico, but on the way, she bumped into Silena's ghost.

"Thalia, can you wait for a while? I need to ask Nico something," said Silena.

"Sure!" she squealed, "Just as long as you don't kiss or him something."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows as Silena flew over to Nico and whispered something into his ear.

"Okay, sure," she heard Nico say.

She watched Nico jump off his bed and summon a black blade out of nowhere. He then slammed it into the cabin floor, creating a mini fissure in the carpet.

"Spirits rise again. Bring me the soul of the** Lost Hero**!" chanted Nico in a deep voice unlike his own.

From the crack, a pale figure rose out of the hole. As Nico finished his spell, the pale figure moved its head up to stare at Annabeth. Its featureless face creeped her out until Nico finished chanting.

Suddenly, the faceless spirit grew features as if it were a piece of clay that was being molded by an invisible hand. As more features were added to the spirit, the ghost looked more human. Finally, the spirit looked recognizable.

Annabeth gasped; the spirit was Luke Castellan.

* * *

Luke gave a large, cheeky smile and rose in the air, moving his feet as he did so.

"Greetings, my name is Luke Skywalker," he joked as he walked through the air in a Michael Jordan imitation.

Most of the Truth or Dare players laughed; Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Gee, so punny, Luke," said Malcolm with sarcasm, apparently not amused either.

"Malcolm, is that you?" Luke asked, peering closely at the son of Athena, "You seemed to have gotten snarkier since I last saw you."

"Gee, you think? Anyways, what the Hades are you doing here?"

"I wanted to join in your Truth or Dare game," explained Luke, spreading his arms out, "Because I love playing children's party games!"

"Don't we all?" muttered Malcolm with derision.

"Anyways, let's get this awesome game back on!" Luke shouted, pumping his ghostly arm to the air, "Who wants to continue playing!"

"I do!" squealed Silena.

"I do!" shouted Lou eagerly.

"Me too!" cried out Percy.

"MmmMmmm, I like Nico's lips," said Thalia.

"May I be excused?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, come on, Annie," said Luke, turning to her with pleading eyes, "I came back to this game just for you."

"Hey! Get away from my girl!" growled Percy suddenly growling like a bulldog.

"Who says she's your girl, Jackson!?" challenged Luke.

"I do!" shouted Percy, "And so does Annabeth!"

"We'll see about that!" said Luke who then sat next to Annabeth and put one arm around her.

"She's mine!" screamed Percy as he went to Annabeth and pulled her left arm.

"No! She's mine!" yelled back Luke who pulled on Annabeth's right arm.

"Ouch!" cried out Annabeth as she felt her arms pulled out their sockets, "Guys, stop that!"

"You heard her, Jackson," said Luke, "Let go!"

"You first!" growled Percy as he tugged Annabeth's arm with more force.

"Omigods!" sang Silena while Artemis and Lou giggled, "So, so, so cute! It's like _drama _here!"

Silena's words clicked into Annabeth's brain.

"Oh gods," she prayed silently to every Olympian including Hera, "Please don't let me be caught in a stupid cliche love triangle. Please don't let me be caught in a stupid cliche love triangle..."

"Malcolm!" she then shouted, "A little help here?"

Annabeth looked around at the Truth or Dare circle and saw that her brother wasn't there. Confused momentarily, she then turned to the cabin door and saw her brother trying to sneak out the cabin.

"Malcolm, help!" she shouted a little more loudly.

Malcolm turned to her before turning back to the cabin door, temptation in his face. He looked longingly at the door, but at the last moment, he turned on his heel to help Annabeth out.

"Gods, let go of my sister you imbeciles," he said sternly as he slugged both Percy and Luke in the shoulders, "Seriously, get a grip on yourselves."

Percy and Luke dropped Annabeth's arms and glared at Malcolm for a moment before turning away from him, both of them crossing their arms. Annabeth hugged herself as her arms were released, consoling them and making sure that they were still okay.

"Thanks-" Annabeth started.

"MALCOLM!" interrupted Silena with a high-pitched cry, "OH MY GODS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE RUINING THE DRAMA!"

"I'm saving my sister from getting her limbs torn off," replied Malcolm angrily, "Apparently, you didn't catch that while you were enjoying all that stupid romance drama from Luke and Percy."

Silena's frown turned deeper as she narrowed her eyes at Malcolm. Annabeth appreciated Malcolm's help but now she was now thinking if it had been the right choice for Malcolm to take.

Annabeth saw Silena reach into her pants pocket when the cabin door opened.

"Hey! Like wassup!" squealed Artemis as she walked into the cabin with a tall Asian girl with long, shoulder-length black hair, "I like brought someone!"

Annabeth saw Silena hastily pull her hand out of her pocket to greet the newcomer.

"Salutations, Silena," the Asian girl said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, hey Drew," replied Silena without enthusiasm.

"So," Drew said as she sat in the Truth or Dare circle and looked around at everyone else in the cabin, "Whose turn is it?"

"Oh yeah, wasn't Katie chosen last?" asked Lou who looked at Silena.

"So where did she go?" asked Drew.

"She got kicked out," replied Artemis who sat next to Drew.

"Oh, then whose turn should it be?" said Drew, raising her eyebrows.

"Mine," suddenly said Silena, "And I choose Annab-"

"Oh no you don't," cut in Malcolm, "You're not starting that soap opera garbage up again."

Silena, Luke, Percy, and Lou glared at Malcolm. Annabeth had to hand it to her half-brother for staring defiantly back at them.

"Fine then," growled Silena, "Malcolm, I choose you. Truth or Dare?"

For the first time in her life, Annabeth saw her half-brother pale a bit. She couldn't blame him since she knew that Silena would want to get revenge on her half-brother.

"Dare."

"Okay," Silena growled, "I dare you to play Twenty Minutes in Heaven with my half-sister, Drew Tanaka, in the closet."

Annabeth sighed with relief. Apparently so did Malcolm since he replied with his usual sarcasm, "Gee, how original. Didn't you do that dare with Katie already?"

"I don't care. Get into the closet now!"

Malcolm stood up and walked to the closet. Drew was about to follow him when Silena stopped her.

"Drew, I want you to use charmspeak to make Malcolm OOC," she said

"But why?" asked Drew, "He doesn't seem like a bad kid."

"Sure, but he's screwing up this fabulous story," growled Silena, "Charmspeak him or you shall suffer my wrath, Drew!"

"Fine," said Drew reluctantly as she followed Malcolm to the closet.

Annabeth tried to shout a warning to Malcolm before Drew closed the closet door but it was too late. Malcolm gave no response that he heard Annabeth's message as Drew shut the door. For a moment, she thought about running over to the closet to tell Malcolm personally but by that time, Silena was already near the closet and was putting a chair under the closet's door handle.

Silena then floated back to the circle and smiled so deviously that it looked more like a sneer. Annabeth couldn't help feeling creeped out as the ghost sat in the air in front of her.

"You guys can fight over her now," she cooed at Luke and Percy who were edging closer to Annabeth.

"Kiss me, sexy Annabeth!" said Percy seductively as he reached for her.

"No, me!" said Luke who was reaching for her as well.

"You got to choose one, Annabeth," giggled Silena, "Although I'll prefer it if you chose your current boyfriend."

"Screw you!" thought Annabeth as she quickly stood up and ran for the closet.

She heard Percy and Luke's outrage but she ignored it as she knocked Silena's chair aside and opened the closet door.

"What are you doing?" said Drew in a surprised voice as Annabeth walked into the closet and started taking down the clothes hanging on the bar above their heads.

"I have no intention of being kissed by one of those OOC idiots," answered Annabeth without looking at Drew, "Right now, I really need a clothing hanger."

"But how would a hanger help?" asked Drew in a confused tone.

Annabeth turned her head to Malcolm and their eyes met. Malcolm's grey eyes flashed for a moment and Annabeth knew that he understood. But she could hear Luke and Percy's footsteps getting closer to the closet.

"I got the cliffhanger," he answered to Annabeth's relief as he pulled a clothes hanger inscribed with the word _CLIFF _out of one of his pockets, "But remember Annabeth, it only works once."

"You guys, you didn't answer my question," interrupted Drew.

Annabeth ignored her and took the cliffhanger from Malcolm, saying, "Thanks Malcolm. I owe you one."

"You mean two," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!"

She closed her eyes as she held the cliffhanger tightly and summoned its power. That was when she felt Percy's seaweed breath on her shoulders...

**To Be Continued**


	5. The Greater Evil

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Greater Evil**

"What the Hades!" screamed Jessica D. Nird as she read the fourth chapter of her story on the computer, "How did Annabeth end the chapter with a cliffhanger! Fictional characters can't control the story! Only the author can!"

"I better give that Annabeth a piece of my mind before she ruins the story," Jessica thought as she hit a specific combination of buttons on her keyboard, "My readers would hate it if there's no Percabeth in Chapter Five."

* * *

**At Camp Half-Blood...**

"You guys can fight over her now," Silena cooed at Luke and Percy who were edging closer to Annabeth.

"Whoa," thought Annabeth, "The cliffhanger must have sent me backwards in time by five minutes. Wait that means-"

"Kiss me, sexy Annabeth!" said Percy seductively as he reached for her.

"No, me!" said Luke who was reaching for her as well.

"Damn, déjà vu," thought Annabeth, "I wonder if the readers would notice."

"Ohhh, Annabeth, kiss me," said Percy with his eyes closed as his lips shot out towards Annabeth's cheek.

Annabeth moved her body to the right to avoid the kiss of death but that's when she noticed Luke.

"That's right, Annabeth, come to Luke the awesome," whispered Luke with his eyes closed as well as _his _lips approached Annabeth.

"OH! EM! GEE!" screamed Silena, Lou, and Artemis in unision, "LUUUUUUUUVVVVVV!"

"Think Chase! Think!" Annabeth urged her brain as both boys got closer.

A million plans came into her head. One involved smacking both boys' heads together, 3 Stooges style. Another involved beating both boys to the pulp.

"Yeah, that's not going to get past this story's T rating," thought Annabeth as she pushed the 'bloody beatdown' idea out of her head, "Actually, I shouldn't really do anything to hurt Percy and Luke even if they are OOC."

Annabeth sighed as she decided to use the "diplomatic approach". She stretched out both of her arms and used her hands to push Luke and Percy's faces away from her. Both boys' eyes opened in surprise as they felt Annabeth's force on their heads.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" asked Percy and Luke simultaneously.

Annabeth ignored them as she said in the most flattering voice she can manage, "Look you guys, I don't feel like being kissed right now. May you guys leave me alone for at least five minutes?"

"Of course!" cried out Percy happily, "Anything for you!"

"Yeah, me too!" agreed Luke, "But remember, you got to kiss me!"

"No, she's going to kiss me!"

"In your dreams, Jackson!"

Annabeth sighed in relief as the two boys walked away from the Truth or Dare circle to sit on some beds near the closet. She looked at Silena and her friends and saw that they were not amused.

"This is boring!" complained Silena, "Thanks a lot, Annabeth!"

Annabeth expected the daughter of Aphrodite to take out her pistol but luckily, Silena just flew towards the closet with Lou and Artemis following her. She sighed again in relief as she thought

The daughter of Athena then shivered. She couldn't understand the logic behind it but it seemed that the cabin's temperature had gone down.

_"Annabeth Chase..."_ growled an unfamiliar voice in the room.

Quickly standing up, Annabeth looked around her but the only people near her were Thalico (who were snogging in a nearby bed) and Travis who should be unconscious.

Annabeth was about to get to Travis to see if he was still sleeping from Lou's Stunner when a pale figure came out of nowhere into her view.

"Great, another dead character who wants to play a children's party game," thought Annabeth.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked the spirit.

_"You should know,,," _whispered the spirit as its features became more distinguishable, _"I'm Jessica D. Nird, the author of this story."_

* * *

**Silena's Super-Special-Awesome POV**

"Yes, I finally got a POV!" screamed Silena who was jumping in the air with joy, "It's even labeled unlike Annabeth's POV!"

"Silena, who are you even talking to?" asked Lou.

"I'm talking to the readers of this story, dear," said Silena.

"Well, where are they then?"

"Can't you see them?" said Silena impatiently as she pointed at the fourth wall, "They're over there."

"Silena, that's a bed," said Artemis helpfully.

"Are you okay?" asked Lou who was peering at her curiously, "Cause it seems like you just drank the Essence of Insanity."

Silena ignored her as she crouched near the closet door.

"Hey Silena," said Luke who was sitting on a nearby bed, "Wha'cha doing?"

"Shut up Isabelle," hissed Silena, "I'm trying to eavesdrop on Malcolm and my sister."

Luke looked insulted at her remark but Silena didn't care. As she kept her ear on the door, she watched her two cool friends join her at the door.

"Why is it so important for you to eavesdrop again?" asked Lou as she sat on the floor next to Silena.

Silena ignored her and strained her ears to catch at the sounds in the closet. At first, she heard nothing but some rustling in the closet before hearing some voices.

"Hey, check out my pair, Drew," she heard Malcolm's voice say.

"Oooh my gods, Malcolm," she heard Drew moan, "They are _so _strong. I think I'm going to pass n-"

Some other noise blocked out the rest of Drew's sentence but Silena was sure that Drew was successfully flirting with Malcolm. She smiled with glee as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Your straight, Malcolm?" she heard Drew say.

"Yes, of course," Malcolm's voice said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Drew's voice said in a charming manner, "It's going to be a full house in here, Malcolm."

Silena then heard what seemed to be a tiny yelp from Malcolm. Smiling widely, she began to scoot away from the door.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Annabeth to Jessica, "You shoved Luke into this story just so you can make my relationship with Percy more interesting for the readers!?"

"That's correct," said the brunette, sounding relieved that Annabeth had caught on so quickly, "And I want you to kiss Luke, so you can stir up the _drama _before going back to Percy."

"Gods, she's just as crazy as Silena," thought Annabeth, "No wonder she entrusted Silena with this moronic children's party game."

"Look, why would I do that?" replied Annabeth to Jessica, "I'm already with Percy and besides, I'm over Luke."

"Okay alright," said Jessica, a hint of annoyance in her face, "Kiss only Percy then. I don't really care."

Annabeth looked stubbornly and raised her voice, letting her anger get the best of her, "Are you joking!? Percy is OOC in this damn story. I don't know what the Hades you did to him but you just turned him into a total stranger!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jessica, "Percy's _very_ in-character. I thought I did well."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!" shot back Jessica, "I mean, take a look at him."

Annabeth took a look to the other side of the room where the closet was and saw that Percy was on one of the beds, his shirt off. When Percy caught Annabeth's eye, he wiggled his eyebrows as he raised his well-muscled and tan arms into a "strongman" pose.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt," sang Percy as he danced atop the bed, "Check this out, Annie babe."

Annabeth's eye began to twitch as she heard Jessica say, "See, totally in-character."

"Are you stupid!?" Annabeth said angrily as she snapped her neck back to the fanfic author, "You just turned him into a dumb jock!"

"Don't you dare insult the author," hissed Jessica, "If you haven't notice, Chase, I control this story. If I wanted to, I can end your life right now."

Annabeth immediately shut up. As silly Jessica may be, she had more power than Annabeth or any other person in Greek Mythology.

"You have anything more to say, Ms. Chase?" Jessica said softly.

"No, I don't, _ma'am_," growled Annabeth through gritted teeth.

"Good," said Jessica, "Now you do what I say. You stir up the drama by kissing Luke first. Then, you go back to Percy after having a lovely spat with him. After, you two will kiss for my Percabeth fans. Alternatively, you can just kiss Percy Jackson from the start without going near Luke. Understood?"

"Yes," growled Annabeth.

"Oh, and by the way," said Jessica as she turned her back on Annabeth, "If you don't follow the plan, I'll send a note to Silena so she can exterminate you herself."

And with that wonderful message, the fanfic author disappeared into a pile of dust.

* * *

"Gods, what am I going to do?" Annabeth thought as Artemis, Lou, Silena, Luke, and Percy rejoined her in the middle of the cabin to continue the game.

"Maybe you should play it smart and just follow Jessica's plan?" said the wise part of her brain.

Annabeth agreed with this but something held her back.

"No, I'm not bowing down to a stupid mortal girl," she thought angrily in her mind, "I'm not her slave!"

She continued to think, "I need a plan though. Can't believe I'm saying this but I need Malcolm's help _again_."

Annabeth heard a clattering noise and looked towards the closet. Malcolm and Drew were walking towards the Truth or Dare game, both of them smiling with satisfaction.

"Oh gods, if Malcolm is OOC..." she thought with fright as she gulped nervously, "...I'm screwed."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually enjoyed 20 Minutes in Heaven," said Malcolm with a grin to Annabeth's horror.

"Yeah, that was fun," agreed Drew.

"You guys kissed and snuggled, right?" asked Silena happily.

"Um, no," said Malcolm, one eyebrow raised, "Why do you ask?"

Artemis and Lou groaned in disappointment, but of course, Silena didn't give up.

"But I heard you guys!" she insisted, "You showed Drew your pair of biceps."

Annabeth had a quick image of of her skinny half-brother in a model's pose and almost threw up. She looked up again and saw that Drew and Malcolm were giving each other sideways looks with raised eyebrows while Silena kept on ranting.

"...And then Drew asked you if you were straight and told you that 'it was going to be a full-"

"I'll give you an explanation for your proposed observations but your brain is probably too tiny to comprehend it," interrupted Malcolm coldly.

"What did you just say!" growled Silena.

"Malcolm just said that he has an explanation for your observations," said Drew quickly in a flattering voice, "Just calm down sis and Malcolm will explain it to you."

Annabeth watched in amazement as Silena seemed to bend to Drew's words and lose her anger. Drew then looked at Annabeth for a moment before returning to Malcolm and nodding.

"Okay, I'll explain this in five words so listen carefully," said Malcolm to Silena with the air of a teacher teaching the toddler the alphabet, "WE. WERE. PLAYING. BIG. TWO."

"WHAT!" Silena shouted suddenly while glaring at both her half-sister and Malcolm, "HOW DARE YOU BOTH PLAY A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME IN THIS WONDERFUL GAME OF LOVE!?"

"Oh the irony," muttered Malcolm as he sat next to Annabeth.

"AND YOU!" Silena screamed at Drew, "YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!"

"What is she even talking about?" whispered Malcolm to Annabeth as Silena continued to yell at .

"Before Drew joined you in the closet, Silena ordered Drew to make you OOC," answered Annabeth.

"Drew has the power to do that?"

"I don't know exactly what it is either but I believe it's an Aphrodite power," muttered back Annabeth thoughtfully, "Silena called it 'charmspeak'."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull," said Malcolm with skepticism, "I think Silena was just being crazy as usual, Annabeth; I doubt any of the Aphrodite kids can control people with only speech."

"Oh really?" challenged Annabeth, "What about the part in which Drew managed to save your ass by calming down Silena in an instant?"

"That still doesn't prove anything," pointed out Malcolm, "There's a lot of plausible reasons why Drew was able to calm Silena."

Annabeth gave him a glare as she said, "It wouldn't hurt to open your mind a bit, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked at her in amazement as he replied, "Annabeth, what's going on? Are you OOC?"

"No," she said sadly, "I just met the author of this story and she told me that if I didn't give the fans Percabeth, I'll be killed."

"Shiz, she's that crazy!?"

"Quiet," hissed Annabeth, quickly putting a hand over Malcolm's mouth, "She's watching us right now for any signs for sabotage. We need a plan."

"Actually, I just need Drew and her charmspeak _if _she has such a power," Annabeth thought desperately.

Malcolm must have read her mind because when Annabeth took her hand off his mouth, he immediately whispered, "Let me guess; Drew's part of this."

Annabeth nodded and braced herself for Malcolm's criticism.

Instead Malcolm sighed and said, "Fine, I'll talk to her but I don't know if this is going to work."

The shouting stopped behind them. Both of them turned to see Drew sit next to them, her eyes puffy and full of tears. Meanwhile, Silena floated past them to sit next to Artemis and Lou, with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Let's continue the game!" Silena growled, "Malcolm, who do you choose."

"I choose Drew," he immediately said, "Drew, Truth or Dare?"

In response, Drew sniffed for a moment before replying quietly, "Dare."

"Okay," said Malcolm, "I dare you to...um...take a walk with me outside."

"Awwwwww," cooed Silena, Lou, and Artemis, "So cute."

"I'll try to recruit Drew for the plan," whispered Malcolm to Annabeth's ear as the trio of girls gossiped about Malcolm's dare, "Try your best to stall Silena, Luke, and Percy, alright?"

"I know that!" Annabeth whispered back impatiently as she started feeling a bit nervous, "I made this damn plan for Zeus' sake."

Malcolm then stood up and put out a hand for Drew. The daughter of Aphrodite, still sniffing, took his hand and followed Malcolm to the cabin's egress. As both of them took a step out the cabin, Annabeth noticed Luke and Percy edging towards her.

"Beautiful Annabeth, you must choose one of us," sang Luke.

"Shut up Castellan!" cried out Percy, "She's _my _girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but she only chose you because her best option was gone," insisted Luke, "Me!"

"We'll see about that," growled Percy.

Both of them then turned their heads to Annabeth, their faces expectant.

"Um, I'll choose one of you when Malcolm comes back," tried Annabeth desperately.

"NO!" the two boys yelled in unison, "YOU PROMISED!"

"Damn, I have to stall these two," thought Annabeth as she heard Silena and her crew giggle with excitement, "But how am I supposed to do that without a damn cliffhanger. Gods, why didn't Malcolm dare _me _to go outside with Drew; that would have been a better plan."

"Have you finished deciding!" shouted Luke and Percy, waking her from her thoughts.

"Shiz," she thought as she glared at the two boys. Meanwhile, Silena and the other two girls were still giggling immaturely.

"Oh my gods," squealed Artemis like a pig, "This is like that Ron-Lavender-Hermione love triangle from _Harry Potter_."

Annabeth turned to the goddess and was about to give her a dirty look when she realized that Artemis' words had given her an idea. It was a simple idea but it was still better than nothing.

She turned back to the two boys with a smile and said, "Do you boys know anything about calculus?"

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

"And if you subtract one from the exponent of 'x' and multiply the new x with the former exponent's constant, you'll find the derivative of 'x'," said Annabeth as she scribbled on a piece of paper for Luke and Percy to see.

"This is cool and all, Annabeth, b-"

"And now, we're going to learn about integrals," Annabeth interrupted Luke sternly in a teacher-like manner.

"Thank gods I read the first _Harry Potter _book," thought Annabeth, "On second thought, thank the gods it had that know-it-all, Hermione Granger, in it."

"This is boring," complained Percy, "No offense Annabeth, I don't like you for your intelligence; I only like you for your appearance."

Annabeth decided to list another reason why she hated Jessica so much. The fanfic author had screwed with Percy's personality so much that he was just as shallow as one of those jocks from her high school. It was ironic, really, to see Jessica try to initiate a Percabeth love scene by taking away everything that made Annabeth's relationship with Percy more than a simple high-school crush.

On the other hand, the fact that Percy was bored meant that she was running out of time. As she started to teach Percy and Luke the methods of integrating a derivative back into its original form, she wondered what was taking Malcolm so long.

"He's probably putting off Drew with his arrogance," she tried to reassure herself, "I just need to stall for at least five more minutes."

But darker thoughts kept entering her head as she taught the two boys calculus.

"By the mark of Athena, he better not have ditched me," she thought angrily as she remembered Chapter 4, in which Malcolm nearly left her to the mercy of Percy and Luke.

Annabeth pushed away those thoughts and did her best to concentrate on teaching math. Unfortunately, Luke and Percy did not seem to share her same passion for doing work.

"Enough with this math crap, Annabeth," growled Luke as he ripped up his math worksheet, "I know you're just stalling."

Annabeth tensed. Apparently, Luke wasn't as dim as she thought even if he was OOC.

Percy mimicked Luke and ripped up his worksheet too. This noise also started to wake up the Romance Trio who obviously hadn't been paying attention to Ms. Chase's math lesson.

"Is the drama back on?" yawned Lou Ellen as she sat up.

"Annabeth, choose now!" growled Luke with Percy nodding in agreement next to him, "And don't you dare try stalling again!"

"What just happened?" said Travis drowsily as he suddenly sat up between both boys.

Luke and Percy hit Travis with two backhand fists and knocked him back to sleep.

"Well?!" said Percy as he and Luke started moving towards Annabeth.

_Clang._

Luke and Percy stopped and looked at something behind Annabeth but the daughter of Athena didn't bother to turn around. She already knew who it was.

Drew and Malcolm stormed into the Aphrodite cabin to Annabeth's side like body guards. Luke and Percy looked in amazement at Drew as she sat between them and Annabeth.

"She has the charmspeak power, right?" Annabeth whispered to Malcolm as he sat next to her.

"Drew said she did, but I still think this isn't going to work," whispered back Malcolm.

"We'll see about that, Malcolm."

"Hmmph, it'll actually be funny to see one of your plans fail for once," said Malcolm.

Both of them turned back to Drew, Percy, and Luke.

"The moment of truth," breathed Annabeth when Drew opened her mouth.

"Luke," Drew said in a voice so persuasive that even Annabeth wanted to submit to it, "Why are you playing this children's party game?"

"I...I...like playing them," stammered Luke, "And because of Annabeth."

"Tell me, handsome one," said Drew, lowering her voice to almost a whisper and getting closer to Luke, "Do you like Annabeth?"

"I love her."

"Really? List the positive things she has done for you then."

"She...she saved my life from the Cyclopes," said Luke, "And she said that she loved me like a brother once."

"What about the negative things then?" asked Drew.

"There was nothing negative about her," said Luke as he moved his head to the side to look at Annabeth with desire, "She was perfect."

"Come on, there has to be something negative she's done to you," coaxed Drew sweetly.

"Well," said Luke, "I guess I didn't like the time she put ketchup on my french fries."

"Anything more?"

Luke pondered for a moment before his face darkened. Annabeth couldn't blame Drew for backing away as his face contorted into one of anger.

"She didn't accept my offer when I wanted to run away from Kronos with her," he growled, "She also rejected my love when I was dying."

"Um, I think that's enough, Luke," said Drew nervously, dropping the charmspeak for a moment, but Luke was on a roll.

"And worst of all," he growled, "SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO MATH! HOW DARE SHE!"

Just as Annabeth thought about bolting for the door, she heard squealing and giggling. She turned her head to the left and saw that Silena and her crew were fully awake and were cheering at the drama.

"Luke, what are you going to do now?" Drew asked warily.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?" yelled Luke, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NOW!"

The ghostly son of Hermes glared at Annabeth as he said this. In response, Annabeth instinctively put one hand near her right pocket where her knife was sheathed, waiting for Luke to attack.

"I'm going to Disneyland," said Luke who put one hand on his forehead, "These memories make me too unhappy."

Everyone in the cabin, excluding Thalico and Travis, watched Luke fly through the roof of the cabin. Three long minutes lasted in silence as everyone continued to stare at the roof.

"That was anticlimactic," deadpanned Malcolm, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad he's gone," said Percy happily, "Now I have Annabeth to myself."

"Damn," thought Annabeth, "He better not kiss me."

Percy looked at Annabeth with utmost joy but did nothing else to Annabeth's relief. The daughter of Athena twisted her head to look at Silena and saw that she and her crew's faces were filled with disapproval.

"You're going to regret this, Annabeth," Silena hissed venomously before she, Lou, and Artemis, got up to go to the cabin's enormous bathroom together.

Smiling to herself, Annabeth scooted next to Drew and gave her a pat on the back. Drew turned her head around and gave Annabeth a smile.

"Thanks for the help, Drew," said Annabeth with gratitude, "But what did Malcolm say to you that made you want to help us?"

"He told me that you were getting bullied by the fanfic author and Silena," replied Drew as she shrugged, "I can't really let you deal with them by yourself."

"You forgot something," said Malcolm as he smirked, "You also wanted to get back at Silena, you bad girl."

"All is fair in love and war," said Drew with a grin, "And besides, Silena isn't herself as you said, Malcolm; it's perfectly justifiable since she's acting a bit of an ass right now."

"Well, just keep that power in control," warned Annabeth, "Power corrupts, Drew. I've seen it happen to people before"

"Annabeth, it's not like Drew's going to become a total asshole with this power," joked Malcolm, "She's a beautiful girl with a nice personality."

"I suppose," Annabeth said slowly while Drew blushed.

* * *

Jessica read the fifth chapter of her story on her computer and was furious that Annabeth had found yet another way to avoid following her plan. Of course what pissed her off even further was that Annabeth hadn't technically disobeyed her orders; she only found a way to take Luke out of the picture, making Jessica's wonderful romantic plot null and void.

"You may have won this battle, Annabeth Chase," she growled at the computer screen, "But you won't win this war. I _will_ have Percabeth in my story whether you like it or not."


	6. Seeing Red

**A/N: This chapter is more of a 'serious chapter' so I don't blame you guys if you didn't find this chapter humorous at all.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Seeing Red**

Annabeth, Malcolm, and Drew got bored of waiting for Silena and her crew to come out of the bathroom so they decided to kill time by playing a children's card game.

"Looks like you lose, Annabeth," taunted Malcolm with a smirk as he dropped a bomb of tens over Drew's heart flush and was left with only one card.

"I beg to digress," replied Annabeth coolly, playing a bomb of jacks on Malcolm's inferior five-card hand.

Drew passed and so did Malcolm since he only had one card left. Annabeth then finished off the game with a straight which gave Drew the free turn.

"Play all your combos and doubles first," advised Annabeth as she took a peek at Drew's hand.

Malcolm gave Annabeth a dirty look when Drew won second place after dropping two doubles and a low single.

"I want a rematch," he demanded.

"If you say so," said Annabeth smugly.

Malcolm got all the cards together and was about to shuffle them when the bathroom door opened. Annabeth, annoyed, watched Silena and her crew force the Big Two group apart and scooted back with Malcolm and Drew to give Silena and her girls some space as they sat down.

Silena turned her head to the side and Annabeth saw that she was staring at Percy who was lying in one of the cabin's beds whose walls were decorated with Justin Bieber posters.

"Percy, that's Lacy's bed," Silena said in a tired voice, "Get off."

"But I love Justin," whined Percy in a high-pitched tone, "His music is so cool."

Annabeth shivered with fright at his voice. She began to shudder at the thought of what he was going to do next. Hopefully, he wouldn't dare sing that stupid _Baby _song, she thought.

"GET DOWN HERE!" screamed Silena.

"Okay, okay," he muttered mutinously as he walked to the Circle and sat next to the right of Annabeth.

After seeing that Percy was with them, Silena took a note from one of her ghostly jeans and said, "I got another note from our dear author."

"Damn," thought Annabeth, tensing up a bit, "What's Nird up to now?"

"Anyways, she said that she's going to add a new person to the Truth or Dare group," Silena continued, "The girl's called Rachel Dare or something. I honestly don't know who she is."

Annabeth relaxed. Hopefully with Rachel around, things would be more sane in the stupid story she was in. When she heard the Aphrodite cabin door open, she, for once, turned with eagerness to look at the newcomer.

Rachel E. Dare walked into the cabin, looking out of place with her ripped and marked jeans and her organge shirt that had the words "Save the Pacific Northwestern Tree Octopus" written on it. She caught Annabeth's eye and proceeded to sit next to her, between Percy and her.

"So how are-" started Annabeth but she was quickly cut off by a slap to the face.

Surprised, Annabeth rubbed her hurting cheek and saw that Rachel was now kissing Percy on the cheek. A beast began roaring in her heart but Annabeth pushed it away.

"Did you just hit me, Rachel?" she asked, wanting to be sure that Rachel actually threw that hit on her.

Rachel stopped kissing Percy and turned to Annabeth, her green eyes intense. Annabeth felt a bit frightened and began to wonder if there was something wrong with Rachel.

"Of course I did, you slut," she sneered, shaking her red hair out.

Fear left Annabeth and anger took its place; however, before it took over, she, with utmost effort, turned away from Rachel.

"Interesting," she heard Silena say, "I see why Nird chose this girl for our game."

"Are we going to continue the game or not, Silena," asked Lou.

"Oh of course," said Silena with hints of excitement in her voice.

The daughter of Aphrodite then cleared her throat loudly and said to Rachel, "Rachel, as the newcomer, you can start the Truth or Dare game. I assume you know how to play?"

"Of course."

"Good, you may proceed."

"Okay, I choose Percy," Rachel said, turning to Percy as she did so, "Truth or Dare, Jackson?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like more, Annabeth or me?"

"Well," pondered Percy, "Annabeth's my girlfriend now, but I don't really know if I like her anymore. I guess I like you more."

"Hah!" screamed Rachel who then turned to Annabeth and smiled victoriously, "He likes me more, stupid blonde."

Anger and jealousy roared in Annabeth's ears as Silena and her crew oohed. What wouldn't she give to hurt Rachel right now? Annabeth hadn't felt this pissed off since that time she held a grudge against her stepmother.

She was reaching for her knife in her right pocket when she felt a hand on her left arm. Annabeth turned to her left and saw that Malcolm had grabbed it.

"Annabeth, don't be stupid," he said.

"What do you mean!" replied Annabeth stubbornly.

"You know what I mean," he said, his face getting closer to Annabeth's, "The fanfic author's playing you like a fiddle!"

"Well, how do you expect me to deal with a bitchy, OOC version of one of my friends?!"

"Just like we did with Luke," Malcolm said with a smile, "Charmspeak."

Annabeth looked at him in amazement which got her brother to grin wider.

"Someone wasn't using her brain," he teased, tapping on his head.

"I just forgot," Annabeth said back in annoyance.

"Sure, sure," muttered Malcolm as turned around, tapped Drew on the shoulder, and began to whisper into her ear.

Annabeth looked back at everyone else and saw that Percy was still deciding whom to choose for Truth or Dare.

"Hurry up!" Silena cried out impatiently.

"Shut up, Silena!" said Percy, "I'm still trying to choose!"

"If you don't choose someone right now," growled Silena who pulled a pistol out of her jeans pocket, "I'll shoot you in the head."

"Okay fine," said Percy, "I choose Annabeth."

Annabeth raised both eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Truth or Dare, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Dare," replied Annabeth casually, knowing that Percy wouldn't try to give her anything hard on purpose even if he was OOC.

But those thoughts went away when she saw Rachel lean over to Percy and whisper into his ear. At this point, she took a glance at Malcolm and Drew behind her and silently willed them to hurry up.

"Okay, Annabeth," said Percy cheerfully, causing Annabeth's heart to beat fast, "I dare-"

The son of Poseidon was cut short by Travis who woke up behind Rachel muttering sleepily, "What's going on?"

Rachel hit him with a backfist and knocked him out once more.

Despite her nervousness, Annabeth couldn't help thinking,"Gods, Nird is really losing her touch if she thinks the readers are going to be humored by a stupid running gag."

Percy looked at Rachel and Travis for a moment before returning to Annabeth and continuing, "Anyways, I dare you to let yourself get your face marked by Rachel Dare."

Rachel's smile seem to gleam when Percy made his dare. Annabeth watched with fear and anger as Rachel took a black sharpie out of one of her pockets.

Luckily for her, Drew pushed past Annabeth and sat in front of Rachel, ready to use her charmspeak to save the day once more.

But that was when they heard a gun cock.

Annabeth and Drew turned to the noise and saw that Silena had her gun pointed at Drew's forehead.

"Not another word, sister," Silena said smoothly, "Your charmspeak isn't going to ruin the romance in _this_ chapter."

"Chapter?" said Lou to her neighbor Artemis, "It's almost as if Silena thinks our lives exist in a storybook."

"It's so funny though," giggled Artemis, "I mean, if we _are_ really just literature characters, I bet nobody's reading our story right now."

Annabeth gave an aside glance to the fourth wall before looking back at Silena and Drew.

"But sister-" started Drew.

"Not another word!" Silena growled, "If I hear you say another word, I'm gonna launch this thing called a bullet into this thing called your brain."

Drew backed away from Rachel and Silean and gave Annabeth a sorry look as she passed by. Annabeth swallowed painfully and looked at Rachel who edged closer to her, triumph in her face.

* * *

When Rachel was satisfied with her work, the red-head stood up over Annabeth (who was lying on her back) and sat down next to Percy. Annabeth then sat up and rubbed her aching back with Silena, Artemis, Lou, Rachel, and even Percy laughing at her face.

"Hahahaha, she has a mustache," giggled Silena, "Truth or Dare is like so fun."

"Yeah, it's so fun to force our friends to do humiliating things," laughed Lou.

"She looks like an ugly nerd next to me, right sexy Percy?" said Rachel, pointing at Annabeth's eyes, which presumably had glasses marks around them.

"I guess," chuckled Percy who was sitting a bit farther from her, "Can you kiss me on the lips, sexy Rachel?"

"Of course, darling," replied Rachel who batted her eyelashes at him.

The two of them scooted closer to each other and were about to lean their heads forward for a kiss when Annabeth quickly slid forward and knocked Rachel down with a fist.

"Annabeth, stop!" shouted Malcolm but Annabeth ignored him as Rachel kicked Annabeth back to a standing position and threw the two of them into a nearby bed, causing Drew and her crew to scream with excitement, "Drama!".

The two of them began punching and pushing each other, trying to get the upper hand on the other. At one point, Annabeth saw Malcolm come to them to stop the fight but he ended up getting kicked in the stomach by Rachel.

"Son of a...Neptune!" he cursed, his hand on his throbbing stomach.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Rachel fell off the bed and began fighting on the floor. The fight ended when Annabeth punched Rachel in the nose and knocked her to the ground.

"Let's get a few things straight, Dare," growled Annabeth as she put one hand on Rachel's body to stop her from getting up, "One, you don't insult me. Two, you don't kiss Per-"

She stopped and saw that Rachel was crying. Annabeth turned around and saw that everyone was staring at her. She looked at Malcolm and saw that he was shaking his head with disappointment and disapproval. She turned to Drew and saw that she look frightened.

Annabeth turned back at Rachel and began to cry.

"Why did I do this to my friend?" she thought as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Why didn't I listen to Malcolm?"

"Ohmigods Rachel," she said with shut eyes to the broken red-haired girl beneath her, "I'm so sorry."

Rachel gave no response. Confused, Annabeth opened her eyes and saw that Rachel was no longer breathing. For a horrifying moment, Annabeth thought she killed her friend, but then she turned around to face the others and saw that everyone else had stopped moving too. It was as if time froze...

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," said a very familiar voice behind her.

Annabeth turned around once more and saw that the voice came from Jessica D. Nird who was holding a pencil in her right hand.

"What do you mean?" said Annabeth, her mood changing from one of guilt to one of annoyance.

"Well, you said it yourself, Annabeth. Rachel was a bitch."

"Are you out of your mind!" Annabeth said incredulously to the fanfic author, "_You _made her a bitch. The Rachel I knew was far from a bitch. She was my friend..."

Annabeth said the last word quietly and immediately looked downward, still feeling guilty for what she had done.

"Um no," she heard Jessica reply, "She _was _a bitch. I mean she got between you and Percy and was just so freaking annoying. Face it, Chase, Rachel was nothing more than a stupid mortal ass."

Annabeth looked up angrily at Jessica and growled, "You're talking about the girl whose parents don't care about her, volunteers for art charity every other week, and once helped out Percy and me at the risk of her own life."

Jessica saw red as Annabeth continued to rant.

"Rachel is a brave and open minded girl and to be frank," said Annabeth, swallowing her pride (which wasn't easy), "I was surprised that she didn't hold a grudge against me after I acted like an ass towards her down in the Labyrinth."

"And you," Annabeth then said in an accusatory tone, "You actually dared to turn her into a bitch just to get your stupid Percabeth in this story. I was pretty disgusted with myself for beating her up, but now that I think of it, I'm even more disgusted at your underhanded methods to destroy our friendship. Face it, Nird, Rachel is and always will be ten times the woman you'll ever be."

"You better take that back, Chase!" snarled the author, "Unless you want to be punished!"

Annabeth thought about Nird's ultimatum for a minute. On one hand, she had said all she wanted to throw at Jessica in this chapter, but on the other hand, she was Annabeth Chase; she never backed down.

"I don't give in to silly mortals like you," replied Annabeth coldly.

"How dare you!" screamed Jessica, "That is it! I'm going to punish you!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?!" said Annabeth smugly, "I know you can't terminate me since that choice kills Percabeth and you'll have nothing to please the readers with."

"I know," said Jessica in a low voice as she raised her pencil at the daughter of Athena, "That's why I'm going to make you OOC!"

Annabeth quickly drew her knife, but before she could raise it, a jet of light materialized from Jessica's pencil and hit Annabeth in the chest, knocking her to the floor unto her back.

The last thing she heard before falling into unconsciousness was Jessica's laugh.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, she found herself on top of Rachel who seemed to be crying through a bloody nose.

"Hah, take that you bitch!" she screamed at the redhead, "Who owns Percy now!?"

Rachel stood up, knocking Annabeth over, and ran out of the cabin, sobbing and blubbering like a walrus. Annabeth looked at her totally rad Truth or Dare group and saw that most of them were cheering. Only Malcolm and Drew weren't cheering, but again, those two were always party poopers.

"Like oh my gods," giggled Annabeth as she scooted next to Percy, "Did you see me kick that bitch's ass?"

"Yeah, it was like so cool!" laughed Lou and Artemis simultaneously.

"You must be so proud," said Malcolm scornfully, looking at Annabeth with disapproval, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Well I like don't care about what you say, Malcolm," said Annabeth in a surfer girl accent, "You are like the worst brother ever."

Malcolm looked surprised and hurt at her comment which satisfied Annabeth even more. Annabeth then turned to Percy who was looking at her like she was a billion drachmas.

"Annabeth, what could I say?" said Percy who waved his hand and caused a water bottle to shoot out from under one of the cabin beds and into his hands, "You really are the girl for me! You were so beautiful with your flowing cascade of gold when you kicked that redhead's ass."

Annabeth smiled at the muscular son of Poseidon, her gray orbs twinkling while Percy opened the water bottle and used his powers to cleanse Annabeth's face of the sharpie marks. When he was finished, he transferred the water back into the bottle and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, putting one hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "My heart beats harder than Justin's when he met Selena."

"Oh you sexy boy," Annabeth muttered as she leaned closer to his red and vibrant lips...

Percabeth. Nuff said.

* * *

**A/N: Luckily for you guys, Annabeth isn't narrating the next chapter.**


	7. Fanservice

**A/N: CM Testing is a pain in the neck...sorry for the huge delay.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fanservice**

The very next day, Jessica D. Nird got some reviews for her last chapter.

_Dear Super-Special-Awesome Author,_

_You are like so cool for writing that totally cute Percabeth. I really love that part when Annabeth beats up that bitch, Rachel! I hope you have more Percabeth fluff in the next chapter._

_Sincerely,_

_RabidFan123_

"Heh," thought Jessica as she began typing the next chapter on a Word document, "Time for some fanservice."

* * *

Malcolm was already having a pretty crappy day with his time spent on that horrid Truth or Dare game. Then it got worse when Annabeth had started to act out of character and called him "the worst brother ever" in a stereotypical surfer girl accent moments later. And if that wasn't bad enough, she and Percy had just started to snog each other after holding some sappy conversation.

"That definitely concludes it," he thought miserably, "Annabeth's OOC."

"Awwwwwww," cooed Silena and her preps, "So cuuuuutttte."

"Gods, why I do have to be the only sane man in this story now," he thought angrily as he looked at the floor, "And how did that fanfic author make Annabeth OOC so fast?"

Malcolm then heard a yelp and quickly looked back up to see Percy knock Annabeth down onto her back and pull her hair cord off, causing Annabeth's silky blond hair to tumble down.

"You look like Rapunzel, only sexier," said Percy as he stared into Annabeth's twinkling grey orbs.

"Oh Percy, you look like Daniel Radcliffe only without glasses," giggled Annabeth.

Percy then put his beautiful head forward and his strawberry-reds touched Annabeth's ruby ones. Fro one shining moment, Percy and Annabeth ceased to exist and instead created a god named Percabeth who looked like a reverse Janus. Then, came a powerful shockwave emitted by a girl with the sapphire eyes.

"Hooray for purple prose," thought Malcolm sarcastically, covering his ears from Silena's fangirl screaming, "Never mind the fact that it completely confuses the reader."

Eventually, OOC Percy and OOC Annabeth stopped snogging and scooted back to the Truth or Dare circle.

"Okay, Annabeth," then said Silena in an excited squeal, "It's your turn."

"Like oh my gods," said Annabeth, bouncing up and down, "Like who am I going to choose next?"

"Oh, I don't know," replied Malcolm in a mock polite voice, "Your mom?"

Annabeth gave him a glazed look, her eyes not even focusing on him, "Malcolm, like, don't be a party-pooper, you poop-head."

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" oohed Silena, Lou, Artemis, and Percy, "You just got burned, Malcolm!"

Malcolm could have thrown a million clever comebacks at OOC Annabeth for that shallow affront, but he didn't say anything else to his half-sister. He heard some laughing next to his left and turned to see that it came from Drew.

"Sorry," she explained to Malcolm when he caught her eye, "Annabeth's insult was just too stupid to not laugh at."

"Aren't you supposed to be completely silent?" said Malcolm.

"Tell that to Silena," said Drew carelessly, shaking her head in the direction to Silena, "She doesn't seem to care right now."

"Well, I'm glad you have a brain still in any case," replied Malcolm as he looked back at Annabeth.

"Was that sarcasm?" cut in Drew's voice.

"No," replied Malcolm without looking at her.

"I, like, choose Percy, my super-handsome boyfriend," giggled Annabeth, "Like Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Like Dare, gorgeous Princess Annabeth," swooned Percy in a seductive voice, "Like I hope you, like, have a super cool dare for me to do."

"Like why do they keep saying 'like'?" thought Malcolm dully,"It's so damn insulting to the Californians."

"How come Annabeth's acting out of character all of the sudden?" Drew suddenly whispered into Malcolm's ear, "I didn't see that fanfic author around when she was on top of Rachel."

"You just noticed?"

"Hey, I'm not a brainiac like you are!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes impatiently. It was true that he was glad that he wasn't the only sane person in the story right now but to him, Drew wasn't really that smart, at least, compared to his half-siblings and him.

"Okay, I like dare you to say a haiku to me," said Annabeth.

"Like Wise Girl, I'm going to say such an epic and awe-inspiring poem, it's going to make you cry," bragged Percy as he held his chest out proudly like a peacock showing off its tail feathers.

"Oh boy!" squealed Annabeth, clapping her hands excitingly.

Percy gave a perfect white smile at Annabeth before looking away and reciting his poem.

_"Annabeth is cool_

_I am super duper cool_

_Percabeth is cool"_

"Oh my gods, Percy!" honked Annabeth whose eyes were filled with tears of joy, "That was the most beautiful haiku I ever heard!"

"Come here, babe," said Percy as Annabeth hugged his chest and began to kiss him on the lips to the delight of Silena and her fan club.

"What was so romantic about that!?" cried out Drew, "That haiku sucked!"

She then turned to Malcolm, "Oh, and Malcolm? Isn't this the time that you make a sarcastic remark on how stupid that scene was?"

Malcolm looked at her, "Do you really think I always spout out a sarcastic comment every time I see something nonsensical?"

"When have you _not_?" countered Drew, "Other than now."

"Whatever Drew," replied Malcolm tiredly, looking away, "Do you really think I care about how stupid this story is at this point, Drew? Annabeth's gone."

"Malcolm, I know you're upset that Annabeth got hijacked by that fanfic author, but you can't give up now," said Drew, "Annabeth can be brought back to her normal self if you just try."

Malcolm ignored her and just shook his head in disbelief at Drew's optimism.

"Malcolm, never give up, never surrender," continued Drew as she let out a stream of encouraging phrases.

"Drew, just shut up," said Malcolm in an annoyed voice, but Drew persisted.

"Malcolm, you're my only hope now..."

"Malcolm, you have to _believe..."_

"Mal'com, yerr a wizard!"

"Malcolm, with great power, comes a great need to take a nap."

"Drew, it's 'with great power, comes great responsibility' not 'with great power, comes a great need to take a nap," suddenly said Malcolm, "I really have no idea how you can screw up that quote."

"I thought you didn't care anyways seeing how you don't care about your half-sister at all," replied Drew.

"Hey! What are you imp- Oh I see what you did there," Malcolm caught himself quickly, "Trying reverse psychology are you? Such an _old _trick, but I'll give you props for almost succeeding there."

"Malcolm, do you really care about Annabeth or not?" Drew said angrily, "I honestly don't care if you no longer want to pepper Truth or Dare games with sarcastic comments, but I do have a problem with you giving up on Annabeth. Tell yourself, would Annabeth give up on you if _you _were OOC?"

Malcolm thought for a while before replying, "I guess not, but how I'm supposed to overpower a fanfic author's spell over Annabeth?"

He felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned to see Drew looking at him with a caring look in her dark brown eyes.

"Malcolm, you're the smartest person I know," she said, "You rescued Annabeth a couple of times already. You can do this."

"Well, I guess it's a worth a short," Malcolm replied, looking at the ground while sweeping his blond bangs out of his eyes.

* * *

"So how are you going to make Annabeth in character again?"

"Well, I thought about it and I just figured that if I bombard her ruthlessly with as much sarcasm as I can," said Malcolm, "The comments will finally get to her and bring her back to reality."

"I guess that might work."

"Drew, you and Malcolm better not be planning to use charmspeak to ruin this game of romance!" growled an oh-so-familiar voice.

Malcolm looked up and saw that Silena's ghost was staring at Drew and him with suspicion.

"We're not, sis," piped up Drew next to him, "I'm just telling Malcolm how much I love him."

"You are?" cooed Silena as she giggled, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Did you really have to do that?" muttered Malcolm out of the side of his mouth.

"Sorry, that was the first thing that came to my mind," murmured back Drew.

"Anyways, we should _really _continue with the game as cute Malcolm/Drew is," said Silena in a serious voice but ruining the effect by winking at Malcolm and Drew, "Percy, whom do you choose next for Truth or Dare?"

"Annabeth!" shouted Percy.

"You chose Annabeth?" Malcolm said in a mock serious voice, "Gee, I never guessed that you'll do that."

"Shut up, Malcolm!" screamed Annabeth, "Don't insult my Romeo."

"What's happening?" said Travis' voice behind Malcolm, causing him to jump and Drew to yelp.

Malcolm was about to hit Travis with a backfist but stopped himself. He instead turned around and whispered, "You better get out of here before you get knocked out again."

Nodding in agreement, Travis quickly stood up and ran for the doorway. Something must have been playing tricks on Malcolm's eyes because the next thing he knew, Travis was gone with the cabin door closing shut once more.

"There goes the running gag," thought Malcolm.

"Back to the game everyone," Silena said in a tired voice.

Malcolm watched Percy turn to Annabeth with a huge toothy smile and say, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Annabeth said sweetly.

"Okay, tell me why you like me as a boyfriend."

"Like ohmygods," breathed Annabeth dramatically, putting her hands up to shoulder height, "There are like _so _many things I like about you that I can like fill a whole book with just those things."

"Guess what Annabeth?" interrupted Malcolm, "I can feel fill an entire book with just the stupid things that come out of your mouth."

"Shut the Hades up, Malcolm!" screamed Annabeth, "I don't even know why you're playing this game!"

"Yeah Malcolm," said Artemis, glaring at Malcolm, "It's not nice to insult people."

"Wow, did you learn that by watching _Barney_?" retorted Malcolm, causing Artemis to give him a deeper scowl.

"Um Malcolm," Drew muttered to his ear, "I think you're taking this a bit too far."

Malcolm was about to ignore Drew's warning when he heard Annabeth's voice in his head. Her voice sounded strange since he had gotten so used to hearing OOC!California Girl!Annabeth talk.

_"Malcolm, don't be a smart-ass right now."_

"Great advice, sis," thought Malcolm, "Like that's going to help right now."

But he shut his mouth anyway. He had to endure the glares of OOC Annabeth and Artemis before they both looked away and got back into the game.

"So like Percy," said Annabeth, "I totally love your glowing green eyes that are the color of the beautiful sea-green water of the Hudson River, your jet-black hair that looks as dark as a raven's feather coat. Ohhhhh, there is so much I love about you..."

As Annabeth kept reciting what she loved about Percy, Silena and her fangirls cheered and cooed at Annabeth's flowing words of how handsome her boyfriend was.

"Gods, she's acting like a brainless Aphrodite girl," scoffed Malcolm.

"Ahem," coughed Drew.

Malcolm turned to her and said, "Sorry, but she _is_ acting like some of your siblings when they see a hot person."

"Malcolm," replied Drew, "Just because we are children of Aphrodite doesn't mean we're airheads who spend all of our time looking at models. It's kind of like saying that your cabin is full of nerds who have no social lives."

Malcolm opened his mouth to retort but closed it quickly. For once, he found himself outsmarted by a person outside of his cabin.

"Well, point conceded," said Malcolm moments later, a reluctant grin forming on his face.

Drew looked at him strangely but smiled back nonetheless.

"Awwww."

Malcolm and Drew both jumped at the voice before turning their heads back to the rest of the Truth or Dare group. Silena, Artemis, and Lou were looking at them like they were some cute pet hamsters.

"I think we have a Mew ship forming here," giggled Silena.

"Mew?" said Artemis, "That sounds like a Pokemon name, Silena. So totally weird."

"Well, what do you want to call their ship name?" shot back Silena.

"Dralcolm?" Artemis said slowly.

"That just sounds hard to pronounce," Lou spoke up, "This is almost like that time when I wanted to ship Katniss and Peeta."

"Oh yeah," said Artemis, "Weren't the choices Katpee or Pe-"

"Guys, we can't mention inappropriate words in this story," interrupted Silena, "Think of the children reading this."

"Silena, I don't think we are in a story..."

As the girls began to debate whether or not they were in some kind of Hunger Games-esque world where all their actions and thoughts were broadcast to an audience, Malcolm turned to Drew and said, "Crazy shippers, how can they say we're in love? Um, no offense."

"Ehh, some of my siblings act that way," answered Drew with a shrug, "But I never seen Silena do that when she was in character."

They both looked back at Percy and Annabeth, who seemed to be finished with her "dare".

"Okay Annabeth," said Silena, "Who do you choose next?"

"Percy," she said.

"Why am I not surprised," drawled Malcolm. Annabeth ignored him.

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" Annabeth said to her boyfriend.

"Dare."

"Hah, Rachel Dare!" cut in Malcolm., remembering that stupid joke Travis used in the beginning of the game

Annabeth turned to Malcolm and growled, "Malcolm, that joke was not funny when Travis first said it and would never be, so shut up!"

OOC!Annabeth sounded so much like herself that for one shining moment, Malcolm thought she was back to normal.

"So, Percy," Annabeth then giggled, looking back at Percy, "I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with me."

So much for that. Still, Malcolm thought, he was making progress. He watched Annabeth and Percy walk away from the group to the closet at the end of the cabin before turning to Drew.

"I'm starting to think this isn't really a 'Truth or Dare' game anymore," said Drew, "More like 'Fluff or Stupidity'."

"Well that can be a good thing," replied Malcolm, "Maybe the readers will be really disappointed by this love-dovey chapter and stop reading."

"Malcolm, this chapter isn't about love," said Drew, "It's about_ badly-written_ love."

Both of them then became silent as they watched Drew's half-sister and her fan club stand up and walk towards the closet.

* * *

**Annabeth's super-duper pov in first person!**

When Percy and me got into that closet, he like shut the door and held me against that wall, that sexy devil. He like put his hands on my curvy shoulders and leaned his beautiful head close to say something meaningful.

"You're so sexy," he breathed.

Then, we like kissed. His lips on my lips. He smelled liked the sea. It smelled really good, a combination of sushi, sashimi, wasabi, and soy sauce. It made me want to bite his lips.

"Ouch," he said sexily.

If there was one word I could describe Percy Jackson with other than "sexy", it would be sexy. I totally bet that you guys are so impressed at my large vocabulary huh? Well, let me describe the kissing part with elegant words.

Mmmmffffmmmmffmmmfmmmfffmmmf mfmmmmmffffmmmmmffffffffmmmm fffffffffffmmmffffffffff

At that moment, Percy and I ceased to be two beings and became a sexy god named _Percabeth_. When we separated, I felt satisfied like both of us reached the highest romantic moment of our lives!

...Hit me baby one more time!


	8. Jumping the Shark

**Chapter Eight: Jumping the Shark**

Jessica D. Nird was listening to her favorite Backstreet Boys song while she worked on her story.

"Gods, this is hard," she thought as she tried to think of something to fit into her story, "I'm running out of ideas, but I have to write _something_!"

Looking for ideas, she decided to trigger her inner Muse by reading some other PJO Truth or Dare stories. It wasn't long before that Muse was tweaked...

"Mars Almighty!" she screamed, "Why haven't I thought of this before!"

Jessica then proceeded to message every one of her followers. Every message said the same thing.

_Hey, Wassup!_

_I'm like totally running out of ideas! Please help by contributing your **own**_ _Truth or Dare to my story! _

_You will be rewarded._

* * *

"What time is it?"

"I don't have a watch, Drew. Why do you ask?"

"It just feels very long," she explained, "And I want some lunch right now."

"Aren't you on a diet?" Malcolm joked.

"Oh, hahaha," Drew said in bored mock laughter, "Like I haven't heard that before."

It was true though, thought Malcolm. Despite the fact that it seemed like he had played the Truth or Dare game for several hours, it didn't seem like anyone else in camp was noticing he or the other players' disappearances.

"Oh look, there comes Annabeth and Percy," said Drew.

Malcolm turned his head to see Annabeth and Percy sit in the circle again.

"Like OMG!" screamed Annabeth, "Me and Percy had so much fun!"

"Really!" squealed back Silena, "Like tell me all about it!"

"OKAY!" yelled Annabeth, "Like first, Percy and me grabbed each other. I then smelled his breath. It like smelled like seaweed and sashimi. It was so delicious."

"There goes my appetite," Malcolm heard Drew mutter.

"And then I saw his saliva drip and I reached over to lic-"

"How can love be this disgusting!?" muttered Drew who was covering her ears now.

Malcolm had the same thoughts although he was a bit glad at the same time. If Percabeth's actions was disgusting the story's viewers, it can be possible that the stupid story would be over soon as it got less and less popular with the readers.

_Pffft_

Malcolm looked up and saw a piece of paper float down towards Silena's direction. Oh boy.

Silena plucked the scrap out of the air and read it. Nothing can be good if the author wanted to make another change to the story, thought Malcolm.

"Okay you guys," said Silena as she looked up from the scrap, "The author of this story wants us to do truth and dares that she got from the readers so that this Truth or Dare game will be a lot more entertaining."

"Silena, Artemis and I told you a million times," piped up Lou, "We are not in a st-"

She faltered when Silena pulled out her pistol.

"Problem?" Silena asked in a quiet voice.

"No Silena," murmured Lou.

Malcolm's head buzzed from this information. Bad Percabeth writing _and _the author's requests for truths and dares from the readers? There was only one happy conclusion that he can come to.

The story was jumping the shark.

* * *

"Percy, it's your turn," Silena said, "Choose someone but don't ask for a truth or dare yet since the readers will be giving their truths and dares for you to use."

"Okay, I choose Annabeth," Percy replied, giving Annabeth a pearly-white smile.

"Percy, are you sure?"

"Of course. What can go wrong?"

_Pffft. _Another scrap of paper fell to the floor. Silena picked it up and handed it to Percy who read it out loud.

"Annabeth!" he started in a confident voice, "I dare you to...have a mud bath?"

"Percy!" whined Annabeth, "How could you!?"

"I dunno," he said as he turned to Silena, "Why are these dares weird and not about Annabeth and me kissing?"

"Not my problem," said Silena who still had her pistol in her right hand, "And if Annabeth doesn't do it..."

"Annabeth, you _have_ to do the dare," Percy said to his girlfriend as he turned to her.

"But my beautiful hair and my clothes!" screamed Annabeth while she put her hands on the sides of her head in a dramatic pose, "They can't get dirty!"

"Sorry Annabeth, but you have to," said Silena, cocking her pistol, "Otherwise..."

"OKAY FINE!" Annabeth screamed, "BUT UNLESS YOU GUYS HAPPEN TO HAVE A MUD TUB IN THIS CABIN, I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"I'll create the mud," volunteered Lou.

"And I'll create the tub," finished Artemis.

The two of them waved the hands and conjured an old-fashioned bath tub with mud in it near the Truth or Dare circle. Annabeth glared at the two of them while they smiled back innocently.

Malcolm watched with interest as Annabeth reluctantly walked to the tub and put one leg over.

"No!" screamed Annabeth suddenly, "My left leg! It's all dirty!"

Malcolm lost interest and gave a look to Drew who was staring at her fingernails.

"Not doing your plan?" she said carelessly as she continued to examine her fingernails.

Malcolm shook his head, "Nah, I don't think I should do it anymore at this point. The story is jumping the shark either way."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, giving a sideways look.

Malcolm felt a stab of annoyance at Drew's lack of knowledge on the phrase's meaning but he willed himself to not feel so irritated. Maybe he was just overreacting, a side effect from being more knowledgeable about things than the average demigod.

"Well, jumping the shark is-"

"Hey wassup!" cut in Nico as he put both arms around Malcolm and Drew.

"Oh, it's you," Malcolm replied in an unamused voice.

Malcolm felt more pressure on his back and fell flat on his face, his legs also untangling from their sitting position. He started to wonder how Nico gained weight so fast when he heard Thalia's voice.

"Hey you guys! Mind if I join in the fun!"

"If your idea of fun is crushing someone's back, maybe," Malcolm muttered.

"How is this fun!?" he heard Drew's voice next to his left ear, "Please get off, whoever you are!"

"Fine, fine," chirped the couple as Malcolm felt the pressure on his body lighten.

When Malcolm was finally sitting up, Thalia and Nico were in front of him, their Cheshire Cat grins freaking him out a bit.

"Wait, where did you guys come from?" Drew asked, "I haven't seen you guys playing in this game."

"We were having a kiss on the bed," answered Nico.

"A very long kiss," added Thalia.

"Took you long enough," snarked Malcolm

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," said Nico, ignoring Malcolm's comment, to Drew,"Who the Hades are _you_?"

"Yeah," agreed Thalia, "I haven't seen you around in camp before."

"But Thalia, you met me before," said Drew, "Remember that Capture-The-Flag game against the Hunters of Artemis?"

"Nope, don't remember you," said Thalia.

"Oh, come on. Do you people have short-term memory or something."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you weren't a main character in _Titan's Curse_," replied Thalia.

"Thalia, if you haven't noticed, I was never mentioned in the _Percy Jackson_ series in the first place."

"That makes it worse," said Nico, "At least your blonde boyfriend, Mark, here appeared once or twice in the series."

"It's Malcolm, emo boy," interrupted Malcolm rudely.

"Don't call me that," Nico growled, pointing his finger in front of Malcolm's nose, "Even though I like to wear black, I AM NOT EMO!"

"Sure thing...emo boy."

"RAWR!"

"Ouch! Gerroff Nico!"

"NOBODY CALLS ME AN EMO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Malcolm felt a bunch of slugs into his body and face and out of reflex, swung a right hook into the mass of black in front of him. His vision cleared as Nico tumbled off his body. Malcolm quickly jumped to his feet and before Nico could do anything else, dropped onto him and twisted his arm.

"Hades!" Nico cursed, "Stop! I give."

"You better not jump me again if I let you go," Malcolm growled.

"Okay, okay..."

Malcolm let Nico who was muttering audibly under his breath, "If I had my sword, you won't be even alive right now."

"Hey! What are you guys doing over there!?"

Malcolm turned his head and saw a rather strange scene. Silena the Unfriendly Ghost was glaring at them, tapping her pearly shoe through the floor. Behind her were Artemis and Lou who were giggling rather madly and behind _them _were Annabeth who was covered from to head to foot in mud and Percy who was slowly inching away from here.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Malcolm quickly came forward with Drew following him but for some reason, Silena still looked pissed.

"Nico! Thalia! That means you too!" Silena barked as Malcolm passed her.

"I really need to bring headphones next time," Malcolm thought while he covered his ears, "Damn, where did my foresight go that time?"

"Make us then!" shouted Nico behind him, "You can't hurt us, Casper!"

Malcolm turned his body a bit backwards in interest. AnnoyingChild!Nico versus GhostJerk!Silena? This he had to see.

He watched Silena float closer to Nico, her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me use my ghost-fu on your ass-fu, Nicky!" warned Silena as she got into a fighting stance.

"Hah, your ghost moves are no match for a son of Hades!" said Nico in a cocky voice.

"And for a daughter of Zeus!" added Thalia.

"Take this," said Nico, leaping into the air like a martial artist...and bonking his head into the ceiling. He then fell to the ground in a daze, groaning.

Malcolm turned to Drew with a raised eyebrow. Drew had her mouth covered by her mouth as if in shock.

"I never knew Nico could jump that high," she whispered.

"Hah, hahahaha," laughed Silena, "Silly Nico, you're such a joke."

"Silena, you will pay!" Thalia said loudly, striking a pose while pointing her finger dramatically at the ghost.

"Ahahahaha, taste my bullets, Grace!" Silena yelled as she took out her gun.

"Don't call out your moves before you use them, Silena!" Thalia screamed as she leaped towards Silena at blinding speed.

"Take this," Thalia said, raising her fist, "**Friendship Fist**!"

Silena just floated there as Thalia went through her and crashed into the floor at Malcolm's feet.

Malcolm looked down at Thalia before turning to Drew, saying, "You know our friends are really OOC when they try to fight like the Power Rangers."

* * *

"It's your turn, Annabeth," Silena said.

"I don't want my turn," Annabeth cried out, "I want my revenge!"

She glared at Percy while saying this.

"Hey, I'm totally sorry," Percy said, raising his hands.

"Whatever," said Annabeth, crossing her arms and turning away from him, "I choose Nico."

Nico, who was sitting next to Malcolm, jumped a bit.

_Pffft. _Annabeth picked up the note, muttering, "I hope this dare totally sucks for Nico!"

"Nico," she read, "I dare you to insult your dad!"

"Gods, these have to be oldest dares made since the dawn of man," Malcolm muttered under his breath. On his left, Drew stifled a giggle.

"But I can't," Nico blubbered, "He'll kill me!"

"That's the point, Nico," Annabeth said with a sadistic grin, "Here's a coin for daddy!"

Nico caught Annabeth's drachma and shook nervously as he threw the coin in the air, saying, "Oh Iris, accept my blessing and please _please_ do not show me my dad!"

The coin disappeared into the air and an image of Hades in his throne showed up in the middle of the Truth or Dare Circle.

"Iris must be feeling spiteful today," Annabeth purred. Her grin grew as Nico shook even more.

Malcolm gave a glance to Nico. Even though Nico had annoyed him earlier, he felt a bit sorry for him.

"Dad..." Nico's voice shook.

"Louder, he can't hear you," Annabeth said delightfully.

"Dad," Nico said a little more forcefully.

He struck gold; Hades was now looking at him and the rest of the demigods in the Circle.

"Son?" Hades said sternly, "You better have a good reason for wasting my time."

"Hey, wassup Hades!" Artemis spoke up as she shoved Nico out of the way and into full view of Hades.

"Artemis?" Hades asked, "What the Zeus are you doing there with my son!?"

"I'm playing a fun game with him," Artemis answered, wiggling her eyebrows up and down at the god of the dead.

Hades glared at her, leaning forward and growling, "You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"Calm your ass, Corpse Breath," Artemis retorted, "I'm playing Truth or Dare with him."

"Oh, never mind then," Hades said, leaning back into his seat, "Continue playing childish games with him and stop bothering me."

"Get Nico to insult Hades," Annabeth said in a loud whisper to Artemis.

"Oh yeah," Artemis said to Hades, "Nico has something to say to you."

"Make it quick," Hades replied, "I don't have time for this."

Artemis left Nico's side and let him take center stage. Nico trembled nervously as Hades focused his attention on him once more.

"Dad..." he said nervously, "You are such a..."

"A what?" Hades asked suspiciously.

"Adevilsass!" Nico said rather quickly.

Hades' eyes glowed red and for a moment, Malcolm thought it was all over for Nico.

"I've heard worse from the other Olympians," Hades growled, his eyes becoming black once more, "Get a better insult, boy."

Hades slashed through the I-Message and broke the connection.

"Well, that was seriously disappointing," Malcolm heard Annabeth say.

* * *

The game continued with the campers choosing each other and using a truth or dare sent by the readers.

"Artemis, I dare you to kiss Thalia."

"Sure! Come here Thalia!"

"Ewww, no!"

"Nico, I dare you to act like an emo!"

"I'M NOT A DAMN EMO!"

"Lou, I dare you to summon Harry Potter here!"

"Sure," said Lou, waving her hand.

A _Harry Potter _book appeared in the middle of the Truth or Dare circle.

"Drew, I dare you to kiss Malcolm."

"Totally did not see that one coming," Malcolm muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Silena, I dare you to make this story have an actual plot! Wait, what?"

"Thalia, I dare you to be girly."

"NOOOO! NOT GIRL CLOTHING!" Thalia screamed dramatically.

"Percy, I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Great, fanservice," said Malcolm as Percy showed off his chest, "And no, I'm not going to describe Percy."

"He looks pretty good to eat-err I mean pretty good-looking," Drew remarked, her stomach growling.

After a couple of minutes, Percy put his shirt back on. He looked around at the Truth or Dare circle for the next victim.

"Who hasn't been chosen yet?" he asked the other Truth or Dare players.

"Malcolm," said Lou.

Percy turned his eyes on Malcolm.

"Malcolm, I dare you to-"

Malcolm waited for him to finish but Percy remained silent. Malcolm raised an eyebrow but then noticed that Percy didn't have a reader's truth or dare to read from.

"Um, Silena," he saw Percy turn his head to the ghost.

"Just wait," commanded Silena, "The readers are probably running out of ideas too."

"This story is seriously jumping the shark," Malcolm whispered to Drew.

"Once again, what is 'jumping the shark'?"

"Oh, it's a point where a work-literature, TV, etc.-starts dropping in quality because of stupid gimmicks the writers start coming up with to keep the story 'interesting'," explained Malcolm.

"You mean like _New Moon _for the Twilight saga," Drew asked.

"To be frank, that book series was never good in the first place," said Malcolm.

"Good point."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Malcolm didn't bother to look up as he replied, "We're talking."

"I CAN SEE THAT!" screamed Silena, "I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!"

Malcolm raised his head to give a glare at Silena.

"Malcolm," he heard Drew whisper as she clapsed an hand on his arm.

"We're talking about jumping the shark," Malcolm said coldly, "Now stop bothering us."

All was silent. Malcolm began to wonder if he had done something wrong.

"That's a great idea!" Silena giggled.

She turned to Percy and said, "Dare Malcolm to jump a shark."

"Um okay," said Percy, "I dare Malcolm to jump a shark."

* * *

**At the camp beach...**

Malcolm sighed as he rode on some water skies while attached to the camp speedboat. He started to regret more and more about his decision to mention 'jumping the shark' to Silena.

The speedboat stopped and Malcolm looked up as the driver, Drew, turned around in her seat.

"You know what to do, Malcolm?" asked Drew.

"Yeah, jump the ramp and go over the shark," replied Malcolm.

"Well, just don't kill yourself," Drew said tenderly, looking down for a moment.

Malcolm looked away uncomfortably and decided to look at where the ramp was instead. He turned to the north and saw a bunch of small waves coming towards him and the boat. As it got closer, the waves stopped forming and Percy's head poked out of the water.

"The sharks are set," he said.

"They won't eat him, right?" Malcolm heard Drew ask.

"Nope, they are the most bloodthirsty sharks I can find," Percy answered with a wide grin.

"Gee thanks," Malcolm said to him.

"Hey, you did insult my girlfriend a few times," said Percy with a shrug, "Can't make this too easy for you, Malcolm."

Percy then put his body underwater once more and swam back to the shore where the rest of the Truth or Dare group were watching.

"I'm sure he's just kidding," Drew tried to reassure Malcolm.

The regular Percy would, agreed Malcolm, but the OOC one wouldn't be especially one controlled by an author he and Annabeth pissed off too many times.

"It's okay to be scared," Drew said, "If you want, I can try charmspeak to get you out of this mess."

Malcolm thought about Silena and her gun when he heard Drew's words and instead replied in what he thought was a confident voice, "I'm not scared, Drew. Drive me to the ramp."

Drew gave him a puzzled look but turned around and turned on the boat's engine again. Both of them remained silent as the boat got closer to the ramp.

"You ready, Malcolm?" Drew asked without turning.

"Yeah," replied Malcolm but in his head he thought, "I better pull this off like Fonzie did in _Happy Days_."

Drew immediately raised the boat's speed and rushed towards the ramp. When she acquired enough speed, she slowly turned to the right of the ramp, letting Malcolm water-ski straight for it. As Drew approached the ramp, Malcolm got a better look of the ramp he was supposed to jump. Unfortunately, the ramp wasn't as good.

The ramp's wood was peeling and looked relatively unstable. It could have been his eyes playing tricks on him but Malcolm thought he saw one piece of wood drop from the ramp.

The ramp was getting closer. Twenty feet...fifteen feet...ten feet...to the mouths of the hungry sharks.

The ramp was at his feet. Closing his eyes, Malcolm planted his feet hard on his skis and leaped as far as he can over the sharks. He heard the ramp's wood crackle.

He felt weightlessness in his stomach and slowly opened his eyes. Malcolm first saw that he was up above the waters and looked down to see the sharks' jaws snapping fruitlessly at him. The image of the animals burned into his thoughts and made his jump feel more like flying. Malcolm felt a bit lightheaded.

"I'm flying!" he shouted with giddiness, "I'm flying! I'm fl-"

Malcolm planted his head into the water, hard. He swallowed some seawater before raising his head and spitting the water out. He quickly stood up as Drew turned the boat back to Camp Half-Blood.

"You ready for lunch?" Drew asked, turning her head sideways to look at him.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, you didn't hear? Silena promised us that we can go take a lunch break after you finished your dare."

"That's nice," Malcolm said, his breathing rate returning back to normal.

Both of them said nothing more as the boat rushed back to shore.

* * *

Jessica D. Nird opened her email and found a bunch of messages from her readers of her story. They mostly said similar things.

_"What's our reward?"_

Nird quickly typed a short response.

_"You get to have your OCs in my story."_

She proofread her message before pressing "Reply to all."


End file.
